shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
"Be Prepared"/Stampede!/Mufasa's death
This is how "Be Prepared", Stampede! and Mufasa's death goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of The Lion King. we cut with the hyenas and the villains Darth Maul: Mac has defended Simba after our setback, just as we planned. Frax: But we would've crushed them if Mufasa never showed up! Darth Maul: Patience. We must move cautiously. By allowing our enemies to stay in the Pride Lands, Mufasa never discovered his weaknesses. Vexacus: What in the world are you talking about, Lord Maul? Darth Maul: Scar has earned the heroes' trust. We can use their relationship to help Scar overthrow Mufasa. Divatox: Lord Maul, that's not a bad idea. Who would've thought? laughs at Banzai Banzai: It's not funny, Ed! Darth Maul: My friends, Scar has earned Mac's trust, just as we anticipated. Banzai: Why do you even care about him? Darth Maul: Since Mac already seems to trust Scar, we can use that to our advantage. arrives Scar: Use what to your advantage? Vrak: If Mac doesn't realize you're working with us, it's the perfect opportunity to eliminate him. seems interested Prince Vekar: You know, I never thought hyenas to be essential. Roxy (avatar): After all, you do want to kill Mufasa, right? Scar: Precisely. starts playing Vrak: We know that your powers of retention~ Are as wet as a warthog's backside~ Scar: But thick as you are~ Pay attention! Evox: Our words are a matter of pride~ It's clear from your vacant expressions~ Scar: The lights are not really on upstairs~ But we are talking kings and successions~ joins Scar in singing Scar and Evox: Even you can't be caught unawares~ So, prepare for a chance of a lifetime~ Be prepared for sensational news~ A shining, new era is tiptoeing nearer~ Prince Gasket: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher. sings I know it sounds soredid~ Darth Maul: But we'll be rewarded~ Scar: When at last, I have given my dues~ And injustice deliciously squared~ Scar and Darth Maul: Be prepared~ Banzai: Yeah! Be prepared! We'll be prepared. For what? Scar: For the death of the king. Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Blaze (avatar): No, fool. Scar: We're going to kill him. And Simba, too. Shenzi: Great idea. Who needs a king? Banzai and Shenzi: No king, no king, la la la la la la~ Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: Hey. But you said uh... King Mondo: Scar will be king! Scar: Stick with us, and you'll never go hungry again! Shenzi and Banzai: Yeah! All right! Long live the king! Hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king! King, king, king, king, king, king~ It's great that we'll soon be connected~ With a king who will be all-time adored~ Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected~ To take certain duties on board~ The future is littered with prizes~ And though I'm the main addressee~ The point that I must emphasize is... grins Scar: yells You won't get a sniff without me! sings Everyone: So prepare for the coup of the century!~ Scar: Be prepared for the merchious scam~ Hyenas: Ooooh, la-la-la~ Scar: Meticulous planing~ Hyenas: We'll have food!~ Scar: Tenacity spanning~ Hyenas: Lots of food!~ Scar: Decades of denile~ Hyenas: We repeat!~ Scar: Is simply why I'll.. ~ (Hyenas: Endless meat!~) Be king, undisputed~ Respected, saluted~ And seen for the wonder I am~ Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared~ Scar and Hyenas: Be prepared~ hyenas laugh Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared~ Everyone: Be prepared!~ then see Mac and Scar Scar: Now you wait here. Mufasa and your friends have a surprise for you. Mac Grimborn: What is it? Scar: If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it? Mac Grimborn: I think you should tell me. Scar: Oh, you're insane! Mac Grimborn: Come on, Scar. Scar: Oh, no. Mac Grimborn: Oh. Uh, Scar, will I like it? Scar: Mac, it's to die for. leaves sighs as we view Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and the villains Scrozzle: Hurry up, hyenas! sees wildebeests Twilight Sparkle: Wildebeests? Mufasa: Odd. appears, out of breath Scar: Mufasa, quick. Stampede in the gorge. Mac's there now. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, what?! Rarity: Mac? is running from the wildebeests arrives and sees Mufasa Mufasa: Scar! Broth-- Brother! Help me! thinks for a moment, then claws Mufasa looks at his brother evilly Scar: Long live the king. is shocked as Scar knocks him down. Mac watches the whole thing Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Singing scenes